


Walk in my Shoes

by sunshineduos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Crushes, Denial, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Protective Ace, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: "I'm not gay." Sanji growled.Luffy tilted his head. "You didn't have a problem flirting with me at the party," he informed, lips pursing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this part on here! Drama will appear soon.
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated!

The party was a great place to hit on girls; leave it to Nami to know everything. They went together—as friends—but Sanji didn't mind. He would win Nami over someday, but right now, he could meet another beautiful woman.

And ladies there was!

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he nearly swooned to get their attention.

Nami grasped his elbow before he could rush over to them. "Remember, some of them have boyfriends," she warned. The last time Sanji flirted with someone, a man approached him for hitting on his girlfriend and then picked a fight with him. Needless to say, Sanji didn't back down.

"I'll be on my best behavior for you, Nami dear," Sanji said, kissing her hand.

"You better, or else people will stop inviting me to parties."

True on his word, Sanji behaved and mingled with a few girls. None of them caught his interest, though. Sure, they were all stunning but he really wanted to connect with someone. He wasn't getting any younger. Sanji would be twenty-four in a few months. He hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone since high school. Her name was Pudding, sweet girl. Too bad she moved before Sanji had a chance to say goodbye.

He sighed. Sanji padded towards the punch bowl, thinking the taste of alcohol would rid his lonely thoughts. There was only one red cup on the table, and when Sanji reached for it, a hand swooped in to grab it.

"Hey, that was mine!"

He turned to glare at the culprit—but his breath hitched upon laying his eyes on a alluring girl. Her hair was dark and short, giving her face a cute appearance. She wore a blue, crochet-lace dress that reached her knees, flared out. Not even the medium-size scar that she was sporting under her left eye could take away her beauty.

She giggled, then said, "You snooze, you lose!" Pouring alcohol into the cup, she raised it, as if rubbing it in Sanji's face that it was hers. Then she drank it. The quick victory didn't last as the mysterious girl grimaced and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Gross! What kind of punch is this? It's not even sweet!" she exclaimed.

"It's not supposed to be. It's spiked punch." Sanji blinked. For a split second, he was nervous, not sure what to do—which was a first time.

"I don't want it anymore." She pouted, then she beamed. "What's your name?"

"Sanji," he replied automatically.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luffy!"

What a  _weird girl's name_ , Sanji thought. Luffy suddenly started to drag him into the kitchen.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Luffy shrugged. "I wanted to talk to someone, and you seemed like you weren't having a good time in there," she said, pointing at the doorway. How very observant of her? "What to talk about it?"

"Not really... I came to have a good time but it wasn't what I— What are you doing?" Sanji cried out when he saw Luffy raiding the refrigerator.

"Getting something to eat. You hungry?" There was a piece of meat in her mouth.

Sanji scowled. This girl had no manners! "Didn't anyone ever tell you to ask before getting something that wasn't yours?"

Luffy hummed in deep thought. "That's stupid. Why would I ask myself?" She took out a plate of leftovers and a soda can. Sanji eyed her the whole time, and as Luffy took a seat at the table, he did the same.

"Wait... This is your house?" he inquired, with mild disbelief.

She nodded, mouth filled with food. "Yeah. Me and my big brother live here," Luffy answered once she swallowed. It appeared she had some manners, after all. "You might know him. His name is Ace."

The name rang a bell to Sanji. Where did he hear that name before? He tried to remember but nothing came to his mind.

"Not really. Maybe Nami might—"

"You're friends with Nami!"

Nami's name made his heart melt. "Of course I know her. She's a goddess!" Sanji let out a happy sigh, dazed just by thinking of her.

Luffy giggled. "You sound like you're in love with her. I don't think I could love her... she's a little scary," she admitted. Sanji raised an eyebrow, not sure how to respond, or even ask Luffy about it. He wasn't going to judge her for not liking Nami.

"Then who do you like if not Nami?"

"I could like you," Luffy declared, causing Sanji to blush.

"I'm deeply flattered. I don't think I ever had a girl say that outright to me." It was true. Sanji would be the one to proclaim his feelings to women, not the other way around. Luffy was full of surprises.

A frown formed on her lips. She scratched her forehead, then glanced at herself before going  _oh_. "I'm not who you think I am," she stated.

"What do you mean?"

Just as Luffy was about to answer, his older brother came waltzing into the kitchen, holding a beer in his hand. He halted his movement as he caught a glimpse of Luffy's outfit. Then he burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Ace!" Luffy huffed. His cheek turned bright pink.

"You look so funny!" Ace got a hold on the counter so he wouldn't fall. He covered his mouth—not because he was trying to stop laughing but because he had gulped a mouthful of beer before entering the room. He didn't want to choke.

His  _little sister_  pouted.

Ace shifted his gaze to Sanji—Holy shit! He knew this asshole. "You!" he said in accusation. He remembered his best friend mentioning a guy with curly eyebrows and blond hair. "You flirted with my best friend's girlfriend!" Ace was positive it was him.

Then it hit Sanji of how he knew Ace. The stranger—who had been Sabo— picked a fight with him and started saying how  _Ace_  was going to torch his car. Sanji decided not to drive for a while in fear of having his car wrecked.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend!" Sanji countered.

Luffy laughed. "You guys are funny!" Ace growled and approached her with a wicked glint in his eyes. Luffy yelped as Ace ruffled her hair, both roughly yet playfully. "Ace! That hurts!"

"That's what you get, you little shit!"

Sanji made a fond smile as he watched both siblings playfully bickering. It was strange that Ace was rough with his sister, though. It seemed that Ace forgot all about Sanji, instead he stole Luffy's soda and then left the kitchen.

"You guys are close." A _nd_   _rough_ , he finished in his head.

Luffy nodded. "He's all I have. Oh hey, after this want to dance?"

Sanji nearly screamed to the heavens. A girl was asking  _him_  to dance! The night just got better. "It will be my pleasure." He winked. Sanji knew he left an impression because Luffy blushed. He still had his charm.

Once Luffy was done eating, they went back to the party. Sanji caught sight of Ace talking to Nami—Hell no! He didn't get far when Luffy grabbed him by his elbow, dragging him to the opposite side. Wow. She was dangerously strong.

Luffy was no shy girl. She danced her heart out, which surprised Sanji. He smiled at her and held her hand firmly against his. He couldn't remember the last time he met someone so energetic. It was perfect.

He stared lovingly into Luffy's dark eyes, so much life in them. Sanji danced with her, at first awkwardly—it made Luffy laugh—then bold enough to put his hands around her waist. Luffy seemed puzzled, then thrilled.

By the time they had finished dancing, they both exchanged numbers before Sanji departed. Promising to hang out tomorrow. Luffy couldn't wait and even picked a place.

As he walked away with Nami, Sanji didn't notice that she was amused.

"Fun night?" she asked.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah. I met a wonderful girl."

Nami bit her lips so she wouldn't laugh. "I saw.  _She's_  amazing, Sanji."

Turning his head towards her, he raised an eyebrow, then asked, "You know her?"

"Yes. We go way back. Ace was telling me that you both were talking in the kitchen." Nami should tell Sanji the truth, but decided against it. Ace told her that Luffy really wanted to get to know him. Besides, Luffy should be the one to do it—and also, because it'd be funny.

"I don't like that bastard." Sanji took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, getting one and lighting it. "He's rough with his sister." He still was annoyed about earlier. He blew out a puff of smoke.

"Siblings are strange." She giggled.

Sanji felt like Nami was hiding something, but he was too good in a mood to even bother asking. He glanced upwards in the dark sky, watching the stars twinkle, and thought how they reminded him of Luffy's eyes.

Back in his apartment, Sanji heard his phone vibrating. He grinned at the message Luffy sent him:  _I'm excited for tomorrow!_

* * *

He waited in the center of the mall where Luffy told him. Sanji hoped he was dressed casual enough, not like his usual formal outfit. Luffy was running a bit late, thus prompted Sanji to walk around.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

Smiling, Sanji spun around... and gaped. Luffy was dressed in boy clothes—not only that but he could see masculine features up close. Was Luffy wearing make up last night? Sanji couldn't tell.

"W-What?" He took a hasty step back.

"Sorry I'm late. Ace didn't want to drop me off because he has a hangover." She—No,  _he_  chuckled. "So what do you want to do?"

Without thinking, he pushed Luffy into a random store. His perfect girl was suddenly shattered from his mind.

"I'm not gay." Sanji growled.

Luffy tilted his head. "You didn't have a problem flirting with me at the party," he informed, lips pursing.

Sanji snapped his head to both sides, making sure no one was around before saying, "Shut up! Do you want to tell the whole world?" He grabbed Luffy's hand and led him deeper into the store. Once they were in an empty corner, Sanji let go of him. "And flirting with you was a big fucking mistake! I didn't know you were a guy."

Luffy blinked, then looked at himself. "Oh! You liked me in a dress, huh?" He laughed, which wasn't hilarious to Sanji. "Yeah, a lot of guys find me hot when I dress like a girl. Like you did!"

Sanji placed his finger over his lips, trying to shush him, but failed as Luffy kept laughing. "This isn't funny, asshole!" What if his friends found out about this? He would be the laughing stock.

Pouting, Luffy huffed, "You were sweet at the party but now you're being a jerk." He recalled Sanji being charming and talking to Luffy the whole time the party was going. It's been a long time since he had ever met a caring man. Luffy had hoped that maybe they could get to know each other and go out.

But Sanji was making this difficult.

"I'm being a jerk? You were the one who deceived me! Why the hell were you dressed like a girl anyway?" he inquired, crossing his arms.

Luffy scratched his head, thinking, then said, "I lost a bet with my best friend." He shrugged. "Not a big deal, and I didn't deceive you. I told you I'm not what you think I am. What the hell did you think I met?"

"I-I, uh." Sanji blushed. He covered his face with his hand, suddenly remembering that Ace interrupted them before he could get an answer. "Nothing..."

"So... are we going to hang out? I'm hungry! I know a great place to get a bite." Luffy abruptly seized his wrist and bolted through the store, with Sanji barely keeping up with him.

"Hey—Stop! Where are we going?"

Either Luffy didn't hear or care what Sanji had to say, because he just laughed and looked over his shoulder and winked at him. Sanji didn't like where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is halfway done. Just two more chapters! Mainly focusing on my other fic: Confabulation. The Rubber Boy Next Door is currently on paused since I have no clue how to end it... So yeah.
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated!

They were eating in a burger joint—actually, only Luffy was stuffing his face. Sanji took one glimpse of his meal and easily pushed the tray away. He was not a fan of eating fast food. He'd rather cook his own meal.

Luffy's mouth was filled with fries. Ketchup in the corner of his lips, like a child. "How come," he munched some more, "you're not eating?"

Sanji grimaced in disgust. "I'm... not hungry."

"Can I have your fries?"

Instead of answering, he shoved the tray towards Luffy, who immediately beamed. Sanji sipped his lemonade as he gazed elsewhere. Chew, crunch, chew, crunch. Was all he heard. His eyebrow twitched.

Luffy wiped the ketchup away with the back of his hand.

Sanji had to take a deep breath. He didn't know why he just didn't walk away from this. He could've. But then he would be no better than the guys who left girls like nothing. Even if Luffy was a boy, Sanji felt like he didn't deserve to be treated like that. So he stood his ground.

"Want to watch a movie?" Luffy asked. "They're showing this horror movie I've been dying to see!"

Sanji paused. That didn't sound too bad. He had been tired of seeing romantic-drama movies with Nami—which were a blessing for him to be near her—but a curse with the theater.

"I'm in," he answered quickly. Besides, what could go wrong?

* * *

Obviously everything could. Sanji expected to have a good time watching the horror flick. Nothing like two boys enjoying a movie like friends. However, he didn't count on Luffy being terrified on every pop-up scene.

Luffy had been cowering next to Sanji, holding his shoulder and looking away. He trembled, not once glancing at the screen. If it had been a girl, Sanji would've comforted her and say  _don't worry I'll protect you from anything_. There was no way he was going to say those words to Luffy, though. Ever.

"Quit being scared!" he whispered loudly. "It's just a movie!"

Luffy's head craned up. His eyes were welling with tears. "I'm alone most of the time," he said in a wobbly voice. "I thought I could handle it."

Sanji scratched the back of his neck, feeling like a dick. He was stereotyping that guys shouldn't be afraid of anything, only girls were able to. "You want to leave?" he suggested.

He nodded with no hesitation, as if he was waiting for Sanji to say it.

They left the theater. It was still the afternoon. Sanji wondered if they were done hanging out. He spent a few hours with Luffy which should be more than enough.

"Want to come to my place and play some video games?" Luffy smiled towards him, hopeful.

Fuck! Make something up, Sanji thought. "I can't. I promised a friend that I'll help with homework." He was proud that he lied easily.

Luffy deflated. "I guess it's just me, Usopp, and Vivi—"

"Did you say Vivi?" Sanji interrupted. How did Luffy know Vivi? She's the new transferred student from another country. The whole college talked about her. Her beauty. Her intelligence. Her kindness. Sanji had a hard time interacting with her—due to boys being surrounded by her.

"Yeah! She's my friend."

 _How_ , was what he desperately wanted to ask, but refrained. He didn't know why a goddess like Vivi would ever talk to someone messy like Luffy. Nevertheless, this was a perfect opportunity to get to know her.

Sanji mentally smirked. "You know what? I can go play video games with you."

"But you said you were busy?" Luffy frowned.

He shrugged. "My friend would understand. Besides, I like hanging out with you." Sanji put on a wide smile.

Hearing those words made Luffy's heart thump. He was thrilled that Sanji still wanted to be around him. "I like hanging out with you too!"

* * *

They were in Luffy's living room, waiting for the other two guests to arrive. Sanji frowned at the sight of Luffy taking off his hoodie, discarding it in the corner of the couch. How charming. Not.

Luffy scratched his head. "Want anything to drink?"

"Later," Sanji simply said.

Luffy grinned as he sank into the couch beside Sanji. "Are you having fun?" It came out earnest.

"I am."  _Would've been more fun if you were a girl._ "You're sitting a little too close, don't you think?" He eyed the small space between them—it was a tiny gap, really. There was half of space on the other side of the couch, yet Luffy was sitting  _right_  next to him.

"Nothing wrong with that, right?" Luffy gazed at him with a lazy smile. "Since this is a  _date,_ " he said it so casually.

Did he just say date? There were certainly  _not_  in a date. Sanji only agreed to hang out with him, but that's it. Nothing more but way less than he wanted.

"You got it all wrong! We are—" Sanji was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Oh, they're here!" Luffy bounced towards the door.

A man with long, curly hair entered first, and Sanji glowered in disappointment. Where's Vivi? He was not here to meet Luffy's friends.

Luffy introduced Usopp to Sanji. "Hey, man!" Usopp greeted.

"Hey." Sanji seemed bored with everything so far, regretted even coming if Vivi wasn't going to come—

"Sorry I'm late," a young women's voice was heard from behind the boys. "I got lost on the way." She laughed, white pearl teeth showing. She almost seemed to be glowing to Sanji.

Now that everyone was there, Usopp and Luffy decided to get the snacks since Vivi and Sanji were new.

Perfect. Sanji took his chance to talk to her. Trying to be dashing as possible. Meeting Vivi was definitely a wonderful experience. The rumors were true about her. How she had a strong accent and was well-mannered. It turned out she came from a long line of royalty from her country. Good heavens, Sanji thought, she's a real princess!

Vivi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sanji. Luffy has told me so much about you." She covered her mouth fingers, trying to suppress a friendly giggle. Sanji blushed. What the hell did Luffy tell her? They had just met yesterday, seriously.

"I hope good things," he said sheepishly.

"Oh yes. It's wonderful that someone as kind as you has taken an interest in Luffy."

Sanji froze. What. The. Hell. "Excuse me? Erm—We're not together!" he rushed out. "I mean, I barely met him so—"

"No need to be modest. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful thing to be in love. I hope to fall in love with someone like you. Someone sweet and caring. Luffy's lucky." Vivi patted his shoulder.

He gaped, not believing what he was hearing. She got it all wrong. He and Luffy were not a damn couple! He was single and ready to mingle. But Vivi thought he was gay, and with Luffy.

"You seem to be mistaken," he started, only for Luffy and Usopp to come in with snacks.

"Ready to play Mario Karts!"

Luffy dropped down next to Sanji, knees touching each other. Vivi and Usopp took the couch.

 _Lucky_   _bastard_ , Sanji thought. He then glanced down, realizing two things: they were really close, and that Luffy's knee was bumping against his. He scooted a bit to the right. Luffy moved as well.

Sanji let out a defeated sigh. He grabbed his controller and tried his best to ignore it. They all started playing. It was fun. Sanji didn't remember the last time he had done this: playing and goofing around. He had got used to trying to win girls' hearts that he failed to do simple things like this.

It lasted for three hours. Ace had joined them when he had gotten home. Sanji could tell Ace was still pissed off at him, because he didn't hesitate to attack him with blue shells, sending him last place.

"That was fun, guys! We should do it again," Luffy exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because you kicked our asses," Usopp said matter of factly. He climbed to his feet. "Well, I better get home. It's getting late. Vivi want a ride back?" They both lived in dorms.

It dawned to Sanji that the sun was already setting. How hadn't he noticed? "I better get going too." This lasted longer than he intended to. Vivi already thought they were a couple, therefore he had to put a stop to hanging out with Luffy before others got the wrong idea.

Luffy began to whine. "Don't go, Sanji! Stay longer. Please." He gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Bye, Sanji." Ace waved him off, earning a glare from Luffy. "Don't forget to shut the door on your way out." He went to the kitchen, and Sanji heard him mumbling  _asshole_.

Oh, it's on. Sanji was going to make Ace suffer a bit. "You know what, sure. I don't mind being here  _longer_ ," he shouted the last part. And he knew Ace heard when a door slammed, echoing through the room.

"Yay!" Luffy jumped up and down.

Usopp and Vivi headed outside and got inside a pickup truck. Luffy cheerfully waved them bye, leaving both of them alone. Sanji didn't think this through. Damn it.

Luffy grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the living room. What did he get into?


End file.
